La Reina y su esclavo
by Rosse-Amu
Summary: Amu una chica de 21 años que esta en la universidad, un día se despierta y encuentra en su cama a un hombre extraño y ella no se acuerda de lo que paso esa noche. Que habrá pasado?. Quien será?
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia se me ocurrió después de leer un manga y está basado cierta parte en ello y lo hice 100% AMUTO...**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**Capítulo 1.**

Una joven de ojos color ámbar, tés blanca como la porcelana, cabellos de color rosa hasta un poco encima de su cintura que se empieza a despertar y de repente se sorprende de lo que ve.

Me empecé a despertar cuando de pronto siento que algo está al lado mío y al darme la vuelta veo a un desconocido en mi cama desnudo, luego me miro y también estoy desnuda (Calculando y se da cuenta) no puede ser ... waaaaaaaaaaa

Le pegue al chico que estaba en mi cama y lo tire al suelo.

―''_no puede ser mi primera la atesore tanto tiempo'' _y se la doy a un perfecto desconocido

Luego ve al chico levantándose y sobándose la cabeza con el golpe que le di diciendo que paso duele como el demonio.

Como que un desconocido decía un chico (de pelo color azul al igual que sus ojos de tés morena y muy buen físico), seguía sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

―Que no te acuerdas de lo que paso ayer dime― le decía a la pelirosa

―Ehhhhhhhh... ― decía la pelirosa cubriéndose con una sabana para que no lo vea desnuda.

―No te acuerdas verdad? ― decía el peliazul levantándose del suelo.

―Ayer cuando venía de mi trabajo y me estaba yendo a mi casa te acercaste a mí y me detuviste. Amu tú me invitaste a tu casa y me trajiste aquí decía el peliazul.

―Eh.― La pelirosa seguía confundida y sin recordar nada, pero de repente se le venían recuerdos.

_**Flash Black.**_

Estábamos en una fiesta tomando, y mi amiga Utau me decía

―Amu permite me decirte esto.

―Si dime Utau lo que quieras para eso somos mejores amigas.

―Si no te encuentras o no tengas a una persona de confianza Amu para llevar a tu casa, mejor no tomes alcohol porque cuando tú te pasas de trago se te olvida todo y no sabes lo que haces y hasta puedes llevar a alguien desconocido a tu casa y que pase algo más.

―Entendiste Amu.―continuo.

―Si no te preocupes eso no pasara jamás.

Luego de que la fiesta haya terminado Amu se fue a su casa con una borrachera en eso se topa con un joven peliazul buen físico, muy guapo y Amu detiene al peliazul y se le acerca diciendo.

―Hola me llamo Amu. ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Y usted como se llama?

Estaba Caminando a mi casa cuando una hermosa joven se me acerca nunca vi a una Chica tan linda como ella, con un cuerpo de princesa, y ella me dice.

―Me llamo Amu y tu cómo te llamas― en lo que yo le contesto con mi nombre.

―Sabes eres muy guapo, acompáñame a mi casa ― le decía, y él me decía asombrado que?

Y yo le seguía insistiendo con una dulzura que se valla con migo a mi casa, el no quiso, pero me lo lleve a casi arrastras, hasta que él se dio por vencido y se fue conmigo.

Al llegar a mi casa, entramos en eso lo empiezo a besar apasionadamente en el que él me corresponde.

El joven empieza a besar apasionadamente a la pelirosa en eso poco a poco se iban a su habitación y ambos cayendo a la cama la pelirosa debajo del peliazul, Ikuto besando con frenesí el cuello de Amu está gimiendo.

Poco a poco Ikuto fue sacando le la ropa a Amu hasta que ella queda completamente desnuda, e Ikuto en un susurro dice Amu eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto y la seguía besando.

En eso Amu me va desvistiendo con un sonrojo en su hermosa cara de ángel, y yo le ayudaba para acelerar las cosas y decirle al oído que me gustaba mucho.

Ella gemía con placer y eso me excitaba más al saber que yo era el causante de aquel placer que le daba, poco a poco fui bajando los besos hasta sus pechos y luego sacándome la última prenda que traía, el cual ocultaba mi intimidad, luego empecé a penetrar a Amu en lo que sentí que algo me detuvo, en eso caigo y en un susurro digo Amu eres virgen, no me lo podría creer Amu era mayor que yo ella tenía 21 y yo 17 y era virgen, pero no quería parar quería continuar ya que era la primera vez que estoy con alguien como ella.

Escuche que me decía en un susurro algo que no logre comprender en lo que le digo que continué.

Y yo continuo lentamente entrando en ella, cuando la miro a la cara veo que empezaba a salir pequeñas lágrimas de dolor a lo que yo la beso en los labios mientras seguía penetrándola despacio hasta que estuve dentro de ella hasta que al fin se acostumbró y ahí el movimiento fue más rápido hasta que llegamos al orgasmo, y caímos rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Fin de flash black**_

Pequeñas lágrimas iban saliendo de sus ojos al recordar que se había acostado con un desconocido...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

―Por qué lloras Amu si tú me trajiste a tu casa decía el peliazul mientras se le acercaba lentamente.  
―Pero acá la única victima soy yo, decía mientras secaba sus pequeñas lágrimas.  
―Sabes desearía decirte que no sabía que era tu primera vez. Pero honestamente lo me di cuenta de eso a mitad de camino, cuando vi que te dolía demasiado pero no pude detenerme, es que Amu se veía muy hermosa, decía el peliazul al ir acercándose más a Amu. 

Estaba escuchando lo que me decía no me lo podría creer, mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápidamente más cuando se me iba acercando me sonroje a más no poder, y lo peor es que no me acuerdo como se llama el peliazul.  
―Seguro que no te acuerdas de mi nombre me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto, pero puedes decirme Ikuto, decía con una mirada muy dulce hacia Amu.  
―Y para que veas que te quiero y así tú no te olvides de mí, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que me digas, a seguir todas tus órdenes.  
Y ser tu esclavo 

_Mi corazón palpitaba tan rápido que creí que él lo estaba escuchando, luego me dijo su nombre, también me dijo que no quería que yo me olvide de él._  
_Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando dijo que estaba dispuesto a ser me esclavo, no podría creer lo que me decía y empecé a analizar la situación._  
Lo mire _legalmente me gusta Ikuto es muy guapo, me encanta su mirada en el cual me pierdo cuando miro directamente a sus ojos, su cabello un extraño color azul que lo hace más sexy y el físico que se carga, entonces dije, él ha dicho que quiere ser mi esclavo como lo voy a rechaza. Entonces dije:_  
―Está bien  
_Al escuchar eso de los labios de mi hermosa Amu me puse muy feliz y le digo._  
―Gracias estoy muy contento... Reina Amu. Decía mientras agarraba su mano y la besaba como todo un caballero.  
―Voy a obedecer todo lo que tú me digas, mi hermosa Reina.  
Luego se vistió todo Ikuto para irse pero antes de irse le dio un dulce beso a su amada Amu, y se fue.  
Mientras Amu pensaba '' _yo Hinamori Amu me convertí en reina de un hombre''..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Mientras Amu pensaba en lo que había pasado su teléfono empieza a sonar y contesta.  
Moshi, moshi...  
Hola Amu que tal, te quería preguntar si hoy te apuntas a la fiesta que va a realizar Zero en su casa.  
Mmmm... No sé Utau, no me apetece nada salir hoy, estoy un poco cansada.  
Pero Amu tú siempre te apuntas a las fiestas y no me quiero ir sola dale Amu.  
Está bien Utau nos vemos allá, dije y corte la llamada.  
Después de eso me dispuse en ir al baño, para ducharme, me dispuse a buscar un vestido, hasta que al fin encontré algo que me gusta, un vestido de corcel, color coral con un cinturón de color negro, zapatos altos de color negro, el pelo me lo deje suelto con una hebilla al costado, como detalle, después me dispuse a salir ya que eran 8:00 p.m.  
Amu salió de su casa y se fue a la fiesta, cuando llegó Utau salió a recibirla y se dirigieron dónde estaban sus amigos.  
Al llegar a la fiesta Utau me recibe y nos fuimos donde estaban nuestros amigos.  
Hola chicos como están. Dije  
Bien Amu y tú que tal.  
Muy bien, Kukai y cómo va tu relación con Utau le dije, con un tono de sarcasmo.  
Amu como se te ocurre decir eso, dijo Utau con un sonrojo.  
Kukai no dijo nada, solo se veía sonrojado, al igual que Utau, todos empezamos a reírnos.  
Oye Amu acá tu eres la única que no tiene pareja...  
No digas eso Rima, es que... _no se como decirles lo que paso ayer, será mejor no decirlo. _  
Que pasa Amu dijo Rima con un tono pervertido.  
No nada Rima, dije y en eso suena mi cel. 

_**De Ikuto para Amu.**_  
_Hola mi Reina, como estas._

Al leer el SMS de Ikuto, me sentí feliz y me sonroje por decirme Reina, ya que los recuerdos de la mañana me vinieron de golpe, enseguida le conteste.

_**De Amu para Ikuto.**_  
_Estoy bien ahora estoy en una fiesta en la casa de un amigo. Y vos que haces?_

―Después de mandar el SMS a Ikuto note que Utau y Rima me miraban con una sonrisa macabra, y me decía, _estoy frita seguro que se dieron cuenta y ahora no me deja en paz hasta que les cuente todo._  
Amu mejor dinos que pasa, Decía Rima con una mirada de me dices o te mueres.  
Es verdad, Amu, decía Utau con su sonrisa, que da miedo.  
Etto, ett... mejor vamos en otro lugar y les cuento decía Amu.  
Está bien Amu jeje.  
Si vamos atrás de la casa ahí nadie nos va a molestar ni escuchar decía Rima mirando a Kukai y Nadihiko.  
Okey nos vamos... de aquí total quería tomar un poco, verdad Kukai.  
Sí, mi amigo Nadihiko, mejor vamos las veremos más tarde chicas. Se despedía con una gran sonrisa.  
Bueno Amu ahora estamos solas así que cuenta ahora.  
Y así les conté todo lo que paso.  
Y como te paso algo así Amu. Y además es un estudiante de secundaria.  
―Guau Amu y cuántos años tiene.  
―Tiene 17 años.  
―Es muy guapo Amu y ya es tu novio.  
Con una cara picara le dije, que aunque no sea mi novio, él me dijo, que escuchara todas mis órdenes, y pude notar como me sonrojé al decir eso.  
Estábamos así hablando y tomando, ya estábamos muy tomadas con mis amigas, Cuando Utau me dice. (Ojo ellas están borrachas)  
―Amu pídele una foto !Ahora!  
―Ahora son las 10:00 p.m., pídele una foto después de bañarse.  
Mmmm, no sé, es tan lindo y tan interesante. Este decidido le voy a pedir su foto. En eso suena su cel. 

_**De Ikuto para Amu**_  
_Y ahora estoy por darme una ducha, ah y no tomes mucho hermosa._

Me llego un SMS de Ikuto lo leí y me sonroje, y me enoje un poco por lo que me dijo para no tomar mucho. Luego le mande otro SMS. 

_**De Amu para Ikuto.**_  
_Mmmm yo no tomo mucho... Ah quiero que me mandes una foto tuya después de ducharte._

Estaba SMS con Amu mi hermosa y bella Amu cuando me quede con los ojos bien abiertos con el SMS que me mando.

_**De Amu para Ikuto.**_  
_Mmmm yo no tomo mucho... Ah quiero que me mandes una foto tuya después de ducharte._

Me sorprendí ante esto y calcule que ha de estar borracha, como para pedirme algo así, no la conocía bien pero de seguro ella no era así. Entonces quise jugarle una broma.

_**De Ikuto para Amu.**_  
_Me saliste muy pervertida mi gatita linda..._

Me llego el sms de Ikuto y me sonrojé con lo que me dijo, pero yo quería su foto así que le volví a pedir.

_**De Amu para Ikuto.**_**  
**_No soy una pervertida, y quiero la foto..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

_**De Ikuto para Amu.**_  
_No quiero sacarme una foto después de la ducha es vergonzoso!_

_**De Amu para Ikuto.**_  
_Que dices? Quiero una foto tuya. Es una orden esclavo._

Después de media hora me mando su foto, me quede plasmada, se veía tan guapo, jamás pensé que fuera tan guapo, me estaba dirigiendo hacía mis amigas, no estaba segura de querer mostrarles la foto de Ikuto, no sé pero algo me decía que solo la quería para mí y nadie más, en eso Utau me saco de mis pensamientos.  
Nee Amu muéstranos la foto, no seas mala, ni avara, solo queremos saber cómo es decía Utau.  
Si Amu, o acaso no somos tus amigas solo queremos darle el visto bueno y aprobarlo para que sea tu novio o lo que sean por ahora, Decía Rima con un puchero en la boca.  
Está bien, nunca puedo ganarles en nada así que les mostré la foto, y se quedaron con la boca abierta. No es justo Amu es muy guapo, sí que tienes buena siete decía Rima, con la baba cayéndosele, Es guapísimo, cuando lo podemos conocer Decía Utau con estrellitas en los ojos.  
No se decía un poco molesta, *es que no quiero presentárselas *. En eso me miraron con esa mirada si no nos lo presentas te mueres, no sabía qué hacer, en eso suena mi teléfono, agradecí porque fui salvada por eso de Rima y Utau.  
Ikuto... Hola!  
Buenas noches mi Reina Amu. Estas satisfecha con la foto que te mande?  
(sonrojada). Sí... Realmente eres muy ap-ue-st-to. Decía tartamudeando.  
En serio?... Eso es raro de ti. Estas afuera?  
Si hoy salimos con unos amigos en una fiestecita.  
Oh.. Donde es?  
En la casa de un amigo que está en la residencia privada de Adachi, la casa n° 303. Por?  
No por nada, es que como me pediste que te enviara una foto supuse que estabas borracha, y obviamente en una fiesta.  
Shock... Eh que dices. Decía la pelirosa (sonrojada) mientras hacia un puchero y movía las manos de arriba hacia abajo.  
Puedes llegar a casa sola?.  
*_Se preocupa por mí, eso es algo que me hace sentir muy bien y muy feliz no sé por qué_*.

Si ahora me voy a despedir de mis amigos e irme a mi casa. Hasta luego Ikuto, hablamos mañana.  
Con Ikuto.  
Llame a Amu para saber que estaba haciendo y acerté estaba en una fiesta y borracha, esa Amu no va a cambiar. Antes de decirle que iría por ella me corto. Entonces me dispuse a ir a buscarla, porque si esta borracha, capaz lleve a alguien a su casa sin que ella lo note, y no quiero que nadie la toque ella es solo mí y nada más que mía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Corte la llamada, y me fui a despedirme de mis amigos. Estaba un poco cansada y como me lo había dicho Ikuto también pasaditas de copas. Utau me dijo que se iba a quedar más ya que Kukai dijo que la iba a llevar y puso una cara de pervertida.

Cuando estaba por salir Zero me agarra del brazo y me dice. Amu te llevo a tu casa. A lo que no pude contestar nada, cuando iba a contestar escucho mi nombre, de la vuelta y me sorprendí al ver quien era.

Hola Amu. Que tal vine a recogerte.

En eso las amigas de Amu, es el chico de preparatoria es más guapo en persona, mientras que las otras chicas de la fiesta estaban babeando por Ikuto, y Kukai la estaba deteniendo para que no se abalancen encima de Ikuto.

Mientras Zero se veía muy enojado por lo que estaba viendo...

Bueno yo la llevo a su casa a sí que no se preocupen buenas noches.

No pude decir nada más, y dije buenas noches a todos chicos nos vemos el lunes en la universidad, ya que mañana no las vería.

Amu! Dijo Zero pero ella no la escucho ya que había ido, se podía notar lo cabreado que estaba, él quería llevar a Amu a su casa y peor quien era ese sujeto, Amu era suya ya que el la conoció primero no el, ya me las pagara ese sujeto, se decía Zero así mismo.

Con Ikuto y Amu.

No pensé que vinieras a recogerme, legalmente me siento feliz.

No, no es nada a parte me queda cerca. Y también no quiero que lleves a alguien más a tu departamento, como lo hiciste con migo. Porque yo quiero ser tu único esclavo.

No me lo recuerdes que me da pena (sonrojada). Le conteste pero lo que me sorprendió fue que quería ser mi único esclavo. No sabía que contestar y le dije.

Yo también espero eso, sonrojada. Mirando hacia abajo, decidí alzar mi mirada y se cruzaron con las de él me quede hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos color zafiro, tan profundos como el mar, después de salir del trance, me di cuenta que su pelo estaba mojado por lo que le dije, porque estaba mojado, y que se podía resfriar.

*_Me sentí muy feliz al escuchar a MI AMU decir que también espera que sea su único esclavo* _Luego me pregunto por qué traía el pelo mojado y que me podía resfriar, me alegra tanto que ella se preocupe por mí, y le contesto.

Es que salí después de darme la ducha, no te preocupes no me pasara nada Cariño.

En eso llegamos a la entrada de su departamento y le digo: Hasta aquí te traigo cuídate.

Llegamos a la entrada de mi departamento, se despidió de mí, y le dije gracias por haber ido por mí, y llámame cuando llegues a tu casa sí.

Entre a mi departamento me saque los zapatos fui a buscar ropa en mi armario para ir a darme una ducha placentera, justo cuando iba a entrar en el baño suena a mi teléfono...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Cuando buscaba mi ropa para bañarme, suena mi teléfono... Y contesto.

Ah... Llegaste bien Ikuto?

Si Amu acabo de llegar. Y que estás haciendo ahora.

Me estoy preparando para una ducha.

En serio? Sabes quiero ver una foto de Amu después del baño.

Que dices. Contesto Amu muy sonrojada con lo que le pidió el joven.

Eh...? Pero yo te envié una foto después de mi ducha. Decía el peliazul con un tono muy dulce e inocente.

Como modelo a seguir la maestra Amu debe darme una recompensa, ya que el esclavo lo hizo. Decía el peliazul con un tono sexy.

O_O Shock... Pe-e-eee-ro, pero como puedo. Decía la pelirosa sonrojada a mil y su corazón palpitaba como loco parecía que iba a explotar, por lo que le dijo Ikuto.

Tu trataste de avergonzarme?...

Amu no sabía que contestarle estaba en shock, por el comentario del peliazul.

Quiero ver como luce Amu después del baño...

Ba-dum, va-dum, ba-dum latía el corazón de la pelirosa aun sin contestarle nada al joven con el que estaba entablando una conversación telefónica.

Debes ser realmente hermosa.

*_No sabía qué le iba a decir estaba sonrojada, en shock, más avergonzada que nunca, pensé que iba a hacer, lo sé es injusto que yo lo obligue a hacer cosas de la que ni yo quiero hacer._* Esta bien Ikuto espera, que te la mando.

Te espero Amu...

Cortaron la llamada... En eso Amu se va a la ducha y empieza a bañarse.

Es tan frustrante...

Porque yo...

No se por qué me baño tan exhaustivamente. Ni siquiera voy a tener sexo después de mi baño.

Mejor me apuro, en bañarme, Ikuto me estará esperando (sonrojada). 

Ikuto prov.

Después de la llamada que le hice a mi querida Amu, no pude aguantarme las ganas de ver la foto que me va a enviar. Estaba esperando pasaron como 20min, y en eso suena mi cel.

Veo la foto que me mando Amu me quede con los ojos bien abiertos, la verdad es que es muy hermosa y lo que me hace muy feliz es que ella solo es mía y de nadie más, no dejaré que nadie más que yo la vea así, porque ella es mía. 

Con Amu.

Amu estaba saliendo del baño.

Ikuto estará esperando para inspeccionar me cuerpo desnudo *_decía la pelirosa un poco avergonzada por que el peliazul la vería desnuda, no será la primera vez pero igual se sentía muy avergonzada.*_

Aunque me siento muy avergonzada.

Esta clase de sentimientos hace que mi corazón lata muy rápido, y se siente muy caliente por todos lados. No sé qué sea este sentimiento.

Siento como si Ikuto me estuviera viendo, y en eso se me sube el color carmesí en mi rostro.

Me saque la foto y se la envié. Después de uno minutos recibo un SMS de Ikuto.

De Ikuto para Amu.

Realmente eres muy hermosa, la atesoraré por siempre. Te quiero mucho. Ikuto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Estaba saliendo de la prepa con un amigo, estábamos hablando de lo aburrido que fue todo el día. La verdad yo me la pase pensando toda la clase en MI Amu, mi princesa, cuando estamos en la entrada veo a Amu esperándome, me sentí tan feliz que me tire encima de ella. Y le preguntaba. Que paso? Porque estas aquí? Viniste a buscarme? Estoy tan feliz de verte Amu, seguía abrazándola. En eso mi amigo se fue creerán que no me di cuenta de que se fue, para mí fue mejor así me deja a solas con mi Amu.

Me fui a la prepa donde estudia Ikuto para ir por él y preguntarle algo que me inquieta mucho. Al llegar me recosté en la entrada a esperarlo, cuando me vio se me abalanzo con un abrazo diciéndome. Amu que paso?. Por qué viniste?. Viniste a buscarme? Estoy tan feliz. Con el abrazo que me dio en frente de todos me puse muy nerviosa y me sonroje y lo único que pude decirle fue que quería preguntarle algo. No va a tomar mucho tiempo le dije.

Eh... me preocupo un poco que será lo que me quiere decir, entonces le digo no hay apuro, tenemos todo el día.

Es que... No me salía las palabras demasiada vergüenza tenia de contarle, lo que me pasaba.

Si?... Parecía estar muy nerviosa lo cual me exalto un poco será alguna mala noticia, hasta que note un rubor leve en su mejilla lo cual me tranquilizo porque si era una mala noticia, no estaría sonrojada.

Ikuto? Que sabes tú...?... no podía decir parecía que se me iba la vos y peor me estaba sonrojando.

Si?... Me estaba impacientando que no me podía decir.  
Tranquila respira hondo y dime sea lo que sea, yo estaré aquí, le dije. _Ojala que con esto me lo diga me pone más nervioso, que no se esté animando a decírmelo._

Como te lo digo...?

Chicas siempre se complican las cosas entonces le doy un abrezo y luego la suelto.

Viste que yo era virgen antes de eso, lo que pasa es que no estoy segura, sobre esta clase de cosas.  
Es que después de que vi la foto que me mandaste... Mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse caliente. _Está muy nerviosa se me salía unas lágrimas no se el porqué de las lágrimas la verdad es que soy muy sensible y por cualquier cosa derramo unas cuantas lágrimas._  
Ikuto...? Sabes por qué las chicas se sienten así...

_Le estaba poniendo mucha atención a Amu con lo que me estaba contando, cuando me dijo que se sentía caliente y que no conocía este tipos de cosas. Me sonroje un poco con la pregunta de Amu y más cuando me dijo el por qué se sentía así, me dije como me encanta la inocencia de Amu cada vez más me enamoro de ella._  
Amu... le dije en un tono sexy, y mirándola de forma pervertida, _de seguro que ni se dará cuenta de que lo miro así es tan inocente, tan hermosa que algunas veces me da ganas de estar siempre a su lado_

Si... Me espante un poco de la manera que me miro, con una cara rara.

Amu cuando te sientas caliente. Solo dime que yo sabré como tratarte ante esta situación.  
Entonces la agarro de la mano y la llevo con migo y le digo.  
Cuando la reina está caliente por dentro. Yo voy a tratarte.

_Me agarro la mano y salimos apurados y me dijo que él me iba a tratar lo que no entendí y le pregunte._  
Vas a tratarlo tú... como.

Si y para eso vamos a tu departamento...


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Llegamos a mi departamento, al entrar a mi casa Ikuto me empezó a besar, yo estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer.  
Espera Ikuto, dije un poco agitada con el beso que me había dado.  
Espera un minuto dije, mientras retomaba un poco de aire.  
_Mi corazón latía a mil por hora_

Amu, decía con una vos tan sensual y a la vez seria.

_La voz de Ikuto es tan apasionada, mire a sus ojos y se veía que estaban brillando y de repente mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver los ojos de Ikuto, estaba muy nerviosa no sabía que podía pasar hoy entre Ikuto y yo, pero la verdad es que una parte de mi si quería que Ikuto continuará._  
_Entonces Ikuto me empezó a besar tan apasionadamente._  
Ikuto... Susurre su nombre.  
_Me di cuenta de que quiero mucho a Ikuto._

Ikuto empezó a besar a Amu con tanta pasión, como si su vida dependiera de ello, luego Ikuto la carga en modo de princesa sin romper el beso, y la lleva a su habitación, la recuesta en su cama y poco a poco va bajando los besos hasta su cuello, luego Ikuto va despojando a Amu de su ropa poco y bajando a su cuerpo desnudo con besos y chupetones marcándola como suya. Poco a poco Ikuto se fue deshaciendo de su ropa hasta quedar también completamente desnudo, y así empezó.

Amu gimiendo por más de Ikuto, y este que estaba con tanta excitación solo miraba con más deseo a Amu, solo quería que fuese de él y de nadie más y había decidido que nadie le iba a poner un dedo encima a Amu.  
Ikuto, decía amu entre gemido.

_Que es este sentimiento. Que está pasando? Por qué? pensaba Amu._

Amu te amo, decía Ikuto el cual seguía con su trabajo.

Ahhhh... Ikuto decía Amu, sintiendo que ya llegaron al orgasmo.

Amu... Decía Ikuto entre gemido, terminando dentro de Amu. Y abrazando a Amu  
_Cada vez que Ikuto me toca me siento tan feliz y mi cuerpo arde por dentro, me hace sentir tan feliz. Pensaba Amu._  
Cuando terminaron aquel acto se acostó al lado y se cubrieron con una sábana y empezaron a dormir. 

_**Es muy corto mi lemom y no es tan específico…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9.**

Amu empezaba a abrir sus ojos, cuando los abrió por completo, se vio desnuda y luego recordó lo que paso un par de horas atrás, miro a su costado y no vio a Ikuto, empezó a buscar su ropa interior para ponerse y buscar a Ikuto en eso Ikuto entra a la habitación de Amu con una taza de chocolate para ambos.

Eh Ikuto empezó a hablar.

Sabes Amu, creo que aunque la orden esta correcta, tú me gustas mucho, y creo que por primera vez, desde que nos conocimos, quise salir contigo de verdad. Decía Ikuto.

Ikuto... susurro Amu. Un poco sorrongada.

Yo también, quiero salir contigo de verdad, y es por también me gustas mucho Ikuto. Decía Amu.

Estoy tan feliz de que Ikuto corresponda a este sentimiento que nació de repente y ahora me doy cuenta de aquello. Pensaba Amu.

Amu... Dice Ikuto. Abrazándola por lo que le había dicho.

Sí... Ikuto, que pasa. Dice Amu

Estoy tan feliz de que me aceptes. Dice Ikuto.

Qué tal si vamos de paseo a tomar helado Amu. Dice Ikuto.

Sí. Me voy a preparar, espérame un rato. Decía Amu

Luego ambos salieron y se dirigieron a una heladería. Llegaron a la heladería y pidieron una orden de helado de chocolate ya que eran sus sabores preferidos, ambos rieron al ver que tenían algo en común. Estaban tomados de la mano, cuando alguien grita el nombre de Amu.

Amu que haces aquí, con Ikuto y más todavía tomados de la mano.

Si es verdad porque están tomados de la mano decía un joven que al parecer no le agradaba mucho la idea de ver a Amu con Ikuto, tenía una mirada llena de ira y de celos...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10.**

Amu prov.

Estábamos tomando helado con Ikuto, cundo Utau empezó a gritar, diciendo Porque estamos agarrados de la mano, porque estamos los dos solos tomando un helado, y las mismas preguntas que decía también Zero pero lo sentí que estaba enojado.

Amu dime que está pasando aquí me dijo Utau.  
Si dinos Amu-chan el por qué estas con un estudiante de preparatoria, dijo Zero, un poco cabreado.  
Et-Etto, la verdad es que empezamos a salir desde hoy le dije a Utau.

Normal prov.

Que enserio Amu-chan, dijo Utau me abrazó y dijo estoy muy contenta contigo y me susurro en el oído pregúntale si no tiene algún amigo tan guapo como el, me dijo Utau.

Oye este es el uniforme de la secundaria Nhisi, verdad, le dijo Zero a Ikuto y este le respondió con una afirmación.

Oh se ve que eres inteligente ya que estas en una preparatoria de Élite, le dijo Zero a Ikuto, con una mirada de desprecio.

Hola soy Zero, y soy compañero de universidad de Amu y estamos en la misma clase, le dijo Zero a Ikuto. Este respondió mucho gusto en conocerte soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, le dijo Ikuto a Zero.

Yo soy Utau, soy la mejor amiga de Amu, le dijo Utau a Ikuto, mucho gusto soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, le respondió.

Nos podemos sentar al lado de ustedes dijo Utau, lo que pasa es que nos vamos a un foro de discusión pero falta todavía como 3 horas para que comience, dijo Utau.

Eh pero...no término Amu de decir ya que fue interrumpido por Ikuto, el cual les dijo que no había problema.

Además quiero saber cómo es mi querida Amu en la universidad dijo Ikuto. En esto Amu se sonrojo por el comentario que hizo Ikuto.

En eso Utau se sentó y Zero se fue por algunas órdenes que comprar para que puedan comer ellos también. En eso Utau dice, deja me contarte alguno secretos de Amu. En lo que Ikuto dice enserio soy todo oídos.

Espera Utau que le vas a decir decía Amu, con la cara roja de la vergüenza.

En eso llega Zero y dice yo también quiero escuchar, y saber también muchas cosas de Amu-chan.

Este comentario hizo que Ikuto pusiera una cara de celoso, en lo que abraza a Amu y le besa en frente de Zero.

Este por su lado no sabía que decir estaba que le llevaba los mil demonios. Era obvio el desprecio que le tenía a Ikuto por ser novio de

Amu. Agarro una silla y se sentó al lado de Utau.

Ikuto se levanta y dice que va a llenar su taza con café y le pregunta a Amu si ella no quiere algo, la cual Amu contesta con un poco de chocolate caliente el cual es su favorita.

Iré contigo dijo Amu, con eso Zero se puso más furioso pero lo disimulada bien no era un experto en disimular pero lo hacía.

Enserio, entonces vamos dijo Ikuto tomando a Amu de la cintura y dándole besitos en el cuello. Ella por otro lado estaba muy sonrojada.

Ikuto no hagas eso es vergonzoso, dijo Amu, con un sonrojo parecido al de un semáforo.

Al parecer su relación va muy bien dijo Zero a Utau.

Si aparte es un estudiante de secundaria, se ve que quiere mucho a Amu, dijo Utau a Zero.

En eso Zero estaba pensando, _esto no es nada divertido, ver a mi Amu con ese imbécil, pero tengo algo en mente que me puede servir para separarlos,_ pensaba Zero.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.**

Ya que Zero se había acordado de una conversación que tuvo con una de las ''amigas'' de Amu.

**Flash black.**

_Oye Zero porque te gusta tanto Hinamori Amu yo soy mejor que ella, una pelirroja se acercaba a Zero de manera muy sensual._  
_Amu es mucho mejor que tu Saya, y es la más linda de la universidad._  
_Pero dime Zero que tiene de linda, una chica que cuando toma alcohol, ni siquiera se acuerda de con quien se fue de segura se habrá acostado con medio mundo con ese estado._  
_No digas estupideces Saya, ella no es como tú, pero gracias por decirme ese punto débil de Amu puede ser que en algún momento me sirva._

**Fin flash black.**

Zero se levantó y se fue junto a Amu.

-Amu...

-Ah que pasa Zero hay algún problema. Quieres una taza de café?

-No... Solo quería preguntarte, que si aún seguimos siendo amigos con derecho.

-Eh? que estás diciendo Zero.

Su cara era de sorpresa y un poco angustiosa con lo que le contó Zero esperando a que fuese solo una broma de su amigo.

-Que ya no te acuerdas...Se podría ver como disfrutaba ver a la chica con la cara de preocupación. -Cuando te emborrachas siempre vas a buscarme... - Como ya lo olvidaste? puso una cara de sorprendido para Amu por que se había olvidado.-Viniste un par de veces, para que te hiciera sentir bien.

Se podría ver la cara horrorizada de Amu con lo que le dijo Zero.

-Eres muy sexy Amu.

-_Cuando me emborrache... Yo hice eso?... y con Zero?... No recuerdo nada... Pero... una vez que estaba borracha fui a buscar a Ikuto, por lo que eso quiere decir, no pude ser._

En eso apareció Ikuto, cuando Amu lo vio salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Amu... grito Ikuto cuando se dio cuenta cómo iba llorando.

En eso Ikuto, salió corriendo tras Amu, cuando la alcanzo la agarró del brazo para que dejara de correr.

-Espera Amu porque corres... Tenía una cara muy preocupada y seria.

-No suéltame...

-Amu necesitas calmarte un poco.

-No! por favor no me mires. Estaba forcejeando con Ikuto para que la suelte. -Yo me acosté con Zero, sabes que cuando tomo y me emborracho no me acuerdo de nada de lo que hago. -No te merezco soy tan impura.  
Ikuto la miro sorprendida por lo que le dijo Amu...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

-A pesar de que la persona que más quiero y amo seas tú Ikuto, me acosté con otro chico. Yo no te merezco Ikuto, soy de lo peor. Dice Amu llorando sin parar.

En eso Ikuto agarra a Amu y lo abraza, ella forcejea para salir de su agarre...

-Suficiente... Incluso si lo que te dijo ese chico es cierto. ¡Estabas muy borracha esa ves! Ya que no recuerdas nada. Solo olvídalo, dijo Ikuto tratando de consolar a Amu.

-Cómo quieres que me olvide te falte Ikuto me ensucie, no soy digan de ti, decía aun con lágrimas.

-Ya que perdiste la conciencia, y no te diste cuenta de que estabas con otro que no era yo. Así que olvídalo todo. -Amu no está sucia, en cambió la persona que se aprovechó de Amu cuando estabas borracha sí lo es.

-O/O _Ikuto es tan considerado,_ pensaba Amu. -Ikuto creo... que la relación Reina y esclavo, la debemos de ponerle fin.  
-Terminemos de una vez... _Alguien tan bueno como tú, es un desperdició que este con una chica como yo._ -Adiós Ikuto, Adiós para siempre...

Amu se apartó de Ikuto y salió corriendo sin detenerse.

Amu... Grito

Una chica llorando, corría sin parar  
_hacer esto es lo mejor para resolver el problema, no merezco a Ikuto._ Pensaba Amu aun corriendo...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Maldición Amu no me puede dejar eso que le contaron es una mentira, pero ya me las va a pagar ese Zero como se le ocurre decir le eso a MI Amu. Entre furioso en la cafetería en busca de Zero, cuando Utau me hablo.  
-Ya regresaste Ikuto. Donde esta Amu?- pregunto Utau, con cara de confundida al ver a Ikuto solo.  
-Eres un imbécil- dijo Ikuto mientras agarraba a Zero del cuello de su ropa con intención de pegarle-  
-Ah-pronunció Utau anonada por la reacción de Ikuto con Zero.  
-Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Amu. La primera vez de Amu fue conmigo- le espeto Ikuto con una furia.-De ahí en adelante siempre nos encontrábamos cada noche y no dejábamos de enviarnos mensajes de texto- con una furia que tenía en los ojos queriendo asesinar a Zero. -Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de encontrarse contigo. ¿Estas molesto por que estamos saliendo?- le dijo con un gruñido de furia.  
-¡Claro que estoy molesto! Yo me fije en ella primero- le espeto Zero también con furia.  
Quien se creía Zero solo porque él se haya fijado antes en Amu no tiene ningún derecho de lastimarla ni hacerla llorar, ni hacerla sentirse mal, esto nunca se lo voy a perdonar.  
Utau estaba en shock por la escena que estaba presenciando no podía decir nada porque estaba muy sorprendida y no estaba muy segura de por qué exactamente estaban peleando, no sabía que fue lo que le dijo Zero a Amu para que Ikuto esté tan enfadado.  
-Saya me dijo que Amu no se acuerda de nada cuando bebe mucho alcohol-dijo Zero. -Por ese motivo quería fastidiarte un poco-continuo Zero con el ceño fruncido ya que Ikuto todavía lo tenía del cuello de su camisa. -Ya que sabes que es una mentira, está bien ¡¿No!?- pudo decir mientras trataba de salir del agarre de Ikuto.  
-Tú ¡¿Estás jugando?!- le aspecto Ikuto y luego le dio un golpe en la cara que hizo que Zero cayera directo al suelo  
El golpe que le dio Ikuto a Zero fue muy fuerte por que se quedó un rato en el suelo antes de poder levantarse.  
-Amu se creyó todo lo que le dijiste- continuo Ikuto. -¡¿No significa que confía en ti?!- dijo a punto de volver a golpear a Zero. -Traicionaste la confianza que elle te tenía. Por favor reflexiona lo que hiciste- fue lo último que dijo y salió de la cafetería a toda prisa.  
-Zero... Ikuto es un buen chico- le dijo Utau a Zero. -De verdad no puedes igualar para nada- le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Tengo que apurarme seguro que Amu está en su departamento, no puedo dejar las cosas así no voy a dejar que ella se sienta mal por algo que jamás hizo, pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que nunca perdonare a Zero por haber inventado esa mentira, como se atrevió a hacerle eso a mí Amu.

Eran como las ocho de la noche cuando Ikuto llego a la residencia donde vivía Amu, tocando el timbre espero a que Amu le abra la puerta, y no se encierre sola, Amu es muy inocente muy frágil, eso es lo que más me gusta de ella, su capacidad de ser tan pura, tan inocente ante la maldad de la gente.

Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de acostarme con otro que no sea Ikuto, me siento tan mal, yo quiero mucho a Ikuto y no quiero perderlo, pero quien va a querer a alguien que se acuesta con otro y no se acuerda de ello, no merezco a Ikuto.

En eso su pensamiento fue interrumpido por el timbre se preguntó quién será no sabía quién iba a ser no esperaba a nadie, así que se dirigió a la puerta y al abrir se quedó en shock, no estaba segura de lo que estaba viendo a Ikuto, que hacia ahí seguro que ha venido a terminar la relación que tenía, con mucho esfuerzo Amu pregunto.

―Ikuto― pudo articular apenas del asombro de verlo, y las lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus suaves mejillas. ― Que haces aquí.

―Aun no lo entiendes― le dijo mientras frotaba sus mejillas que estaban húmedas por las lágrimas y con sus dedos los secaba. ―Alguien tan hermosa como tú. ¿Qué parte de sucia puede tener? ― dijo mientras le tomaba de la barbilla y se acercaba lentamente a ella.

―Te examinare cuidadosamente, mi vida― murmuro mientras le besaba de una manera dulce y a la vez con mucha pasión. ―De la cabeza a la punta de los pies.

Le agarro, sin soltarla del beso, cerró la puerta con el pie y se dirigió directo a la habitación de Amu, despacio el depósito en la cama.  
Ikuto la observo mientras se desabotonaba su camisa. Le gustaba como la luz de la luna reflejaba la hermosa cara de Amu. Ikuto empezó a desvestir a Amu de la manera más sensual posible y ella lo miraba de una forma de deseo y mucha pasión.

No llevaba sujetador, y se dio cuenta e inmediatamente se cubrió los pechos de forma automática.

―No te cubras Amu eres hermosa ya te lo había dicho― lo dijo en voz baja cerca de su oído mientras inclinaba la cabeza capturando uno de sus pechos en su boca saboreándola con la lengua.

Amu no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de placer, mientras Ikuto hacía un camino de besos por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus bragas las cuales le saco con su boca.  
Lugo volvió a subir hasta llegar de nuevo a su boca, para besarla, llenando el húmedo interior de su boca con su lengua.

―Ikuto― susurro, llena de pasión. Dando se cuenta de que estaba totalmente desnuda y tratando de huir de ese lugar.

―Eres hermosa― comento mientras la agarraba del brazo para que no se moviera y pudiera demostrarle cuanto la amaba. ―No tienes nada que esconderme― pronuncio.

―Es tan vergonzoso Ikuto― dijo, siguiendo intentando que Ikuto no la viera de esa manera tan deseosa que a ella le dolía.

―No, tengo que mirarte cuidadosamente― dijo haciendo recostar a Amu en la cama. Y lamia cada dedo de Amu. ―Ábrete para mi Amu, en cuerpo y alma― dijo. ―Y déjame revisarte cuidadosamente― concluyo.

―Ah…. ―gimió. ―Ah… Ikuto… Ikuto


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

― Todo lo que Amu tiene es hermoso ― dijo Ikuto mientras le besaba la espalda y con una mano excitaba su pezón y con la otra acariciaba su intimidad.

Amu no podía decir nada estaba absorta de todo el placer que le daba Ikuto, lo único que salía de sus labios eran gemidos de placer.

―No quiero terminar contigo― afirmo mientras la besaba en el cuello. ― ¿Qué hay de ti? ― pregunto. ― ¿En verdad quieres terminar con migo Amu? ― volvió a preguntar.

Amu estaba muy avergonzada por cómo se dejaba llevar por las acciones de Ikuto, ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, nada no le sacaba de la cabeza de que ella había fallado con Ikuto, de que había estado con otro hombre.

Pero el poder de seducción que tenía Ikuto era tan grande que por unos instantes se olvidó de todo.

_Por qué será que amo tanto a Ikuto. _Pensó ella, dejándose llevar por la lujuria y la pasión que se desbordaba en ellos.

Ella no quería separarse de Ikuto lo amaba tanto que le dolía mucho.

Le besaba su cuello y poco a poco fui bajando otra vez a sus pechos, como me encantaba sus pechos ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto no sé cómo podría vivir si ella me deja, no lo soportaría.

― Ah… Ah... ― me encantaba oírla gemir más si yo era el causante de eso.

Cuando sus pechos ya estaban bien excitados fui haciendo un camino de besos por su plano abdomen hasta llegar a su intimidad, el cual lo bese con una lujuria.

― Ikuto... ― gimió de placer.

―Amu…. Eres realmente deliciosa... ― dije entre suspiros y gemidos. ― Pero no me has respondido mi pregunta Amu ― comento para poder saber de una vez por todas que decidía su princesa.

― No quiero romper contigo ― afirmo con la más dulce y sensual vos con la que podía responderme.

En ese instante un brillo de felicidad apareció en mis ojos, inmediatamente subí de nuevo capturando sus labios.

Mientras la besaba le introducía un dedo en su intimidad para poder excitarla más y que esté lista para que podamos ser uno solo.

Esa era la verdad no quería romper con Ikuto, si a él no le importaba que yo lo haya engañado tal vez pudiera en algún momento de mi vida olvidar también.

Sus besos estaban llenos de amor, de repente me sobresalte al sentir como introducía un dedo en mi intimidad, luego otro y otro y otro hasta que sus cinco dedos estaban dentro de mí.

No podía parar gemir, de un momento a otro me corrí en la mano de Ikuto. Saco todos los dedos de mi intimidad y los lamio.

― Amu eres realmente deliciosa ― me dijo mientras me volvía a besar pero ahora era un beso salvaje.

― Ikuto ― susurre no podía respirar con normalidad estaba totalmente agitada.

No podía creer nunca me iba a cansar de Amu es tan linda.

― Amu ― pude articular la pasión desborda por todos lados.

Ella solo me miraba y con unos de sus dedos empezó a recorrer mi torso, con ese movimiento tan inocente por su parte izo que me erizara la piel y mandara una corriente en mi entre pierna.

― ¿Estas lista? ― pregunte. Ella solo asintió así fue como la penetre de una sola estocada, no podía más contenerme, estaba totalmente enamorado de ella.

Ella dio un grito de placer lo cual era música para mis oídos, arque la espalda, después de unos segundos me pedía más y más.

― Mas rápido Ikuto, por favor más rápido ― lo cual yo cumplí porque sentía esa necesidad de llegar tan dentro de ella.

Cuando llegamos al clímax, ambos gritamos el nombre de cada uno, y caímos rendidos en la cama.

Nos abrazamos y estire una sábana para taparnos y caer ambos en los brazos de Morfeo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Al despertarme vi a mi bella Amu durmiendo parecía una princesa con esa suave piel blanca nunca pensé que deseara y quisiera tanto a alguien pero ella rompe con todo lo que alguna vez llegue a imaginar y pensar que estuve a punto de perderla por la mentira que le dijo Zero, espero que tome conciencia y le diga la verdad a Amu yo sé que ella en el fondo se siente mal, como puede ser que alguien la pueda lastimar así por un capricho de que _**yo la vi primero**_eso es estúpido.

No le sacaba la mirada a Amu se ve realmente dulce dormida, con solo verla así me vuelve a excitar, y la quiero volver a hacer mía, porque ella es ahora mía.

Despacio abrí mis ojos y lo primero que veo es a Ikuto mirándome, me dio tanta vergüenza que me sonroje.

―Hola― fue lo único que pude decir.

― ¿Que tal estas mi princesa? ― preguntó.

No sabía cómo le iba a responder, la verdad es que estoy muy al saber que Ikuto no me va a dejar pero sigo pensando, en lo que paso.

―Estoy bien, y feliz de que estés a mi lado― respondí, con una sonrisa sincera y de corazón.

―Eso se nota ― dijo, mirándome.

Entonces ahí me di cuenta de que estaba desnuda, no es que no me haya visto así sino que me avergüenza que me mire mucho.

―Sabes tienes que vestirte, hace un poco de frio. Podías resfriar― concluyó, acariciando me la mejilla y bajando a mi hombro.

Luego agarro mi mejilla y me beso con tanta dulzura, y a la vez pasión, que con ese acto olvidas todo lo que te puede estar molestando. Dejo de besarme, y me miro a los ojos.

― ¿Amu, que tal si tenemos una cita?― pregunto sin sacar la mirada de la mía.

Sus ojos zafiro su excepcional físico, y su incontenible pasión, me dejaron en ese momento sin ninguna respuesta, hasta que volví a pisar tierra y pude contestarle.

―Claro, me voy a bañar, y luego a vestirme― dije. ― Y después para salir― concluí con un beso.

Salí de la cama y me enrolle una sábana por el cuerpo, es que todavía siento vergüenza de que me mire, en eso el me detiene y estira la sabana haciéndola caer a mis pies.

―No necesitas cubrir tu hermosura en frente de mí, pero tampoco quisiera que alguien vea lo que yo veo, es mi humilde deseo de esclavo― afirmo, con una voz ronca que decía que estaba muy excitado.

No conteste nada, por lo que me fui caminando desnuda hasta llegar al baño.

Al entrar en el baño, deje caer el agua de la ducha, y mientras me recorría el agua por el cuerpo escucho como la puerta del baño se cierra, por lo cual volteo y veo a Ikuto también desnudo, y por tal acto me sonroje.

― ¿Qué haces aquí Ikuto? ― pregunte con la voz ronca, no podía sacar la mirada de él, su bien formado torso su espectacular físico, y ni que hablar de su masculinidad, que ahora que lo veo bien es muy grande, me volví a sonrojar por ese pensamiento y me maldije por ser una pervertida, entonces desvié la mirada.

― Como buen esclavo, tengo la obligación de hacer cualquier cosa por la reina incluso ayudarla a bañarse― articulo agarrando una esponja con jabón y empezando a enjabonarme la espalda, con ese contacto sentí una descarga que recorría todo mi cuerpo.

Estaba a punto de protestar en lo que él me susurra al oído.

―Tranquila, mi reina― y me beso el cuello, y siguió enjabonándome con caricias, que hacían dolerme el estómago.

Me estaba excitando con los movimientos que hacía para darme un baño, me hizo dar la vuelta y empezó a enjabonarme mi abdomen plano, en forma de círculos con una suavidad que hizo que un calor llegara a mi pelvis, fue subiendo hasta llegar a mis senos las cuales estaban tan duras por la excitación que me provocaba Ikuto.

― Ikuto― susurre, me estaba volviendo loca en el baño, pero decidí tener autocontrol sobre mí. ― No es necesario que hagas esto― le confirme.

― Pero yo si quiero hacerlo, Amu ― contesto besándome, metiéndome en la ducha, y abrazándome, y justo ahí me sonroje, porque me di cuenta de que su miembro estaba muy duro, se podía sentir que estaba muy excitado.

Dejo de besarme me enjuague todo y me paso la esponja en la mano y me dijo.

― Te toca hacer lo mismo con migo― sugirió.

― ¿Qué? ― dije sorprendida y sonrojada. ― No puedo hacer me da mucha vergüenza ― confirme.

― Tu puedes hacerlo ― dijo. ― No te gustaría poder palpar todo mi cuerpo, y de una vez por todas estar segura de que soy totalmente tuyo.

Con la mano temblorosa fui pasando la esponja por la espalda de Ikuto.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

Dios mío solo el contacto de su hermosa y suave mano por mi espalda hace que la desee tanto. Como puede ella lograr algo que ninguna mujer logro, con migo, sin duda Amu es la primera mujer la que consigue volverme loco y será la única, también.

Después de pasar la esponja por mi espalda me doy la vuelta, para que empezara con mi torso, yo sé que es perfecto, pero la cara que puso mi bella Amu fue muy placentera, seguí su mirada, y encontré su mirada entre mi entrepierna, sonreí ante esa reacción de Amu.

―Ves cómo me tienes, solo el contacto de tus manos me hace desearte como nadie― pude articular, ya que la excitación no me lo permitía.

No sabía que la iba a contestar a Ikuto, se veía tan hermoso, ahora que lo veo bien, me sorprendí mucho al ver su miembro, realmente era grande.

―Estoy un poco nerviosa, nunca he hecho algo así, esta es la primera vez―objete.

―Lo sé y seré el único, porque no voy a permitir que nadie te vea así, más que yo.

―No lo sé eso es muy posesivo para un esclavo― dije en broma.

―Si pero mientras que sea tu esclavo, seré el único ― dijo mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos zafiros.

―Sabes nunca he estado más feliz en mi vida― dije con una sonrisa. Seguía enjabonando el torso de Ikuto, y bajaba más hacia su entre pierna.

―Yo también, nunca creí poder encontrar una mujer como tú, mi bella reina. ― dijo agarrándome de la barbilla y alzándome a su altura y dejando a centímetros, nuestras caras. ― Sabes no puedo aguantar más, me estas tentando bella mía.

Lugo soltó mi barbilla me agarro de la cintura y me pego más a su cuerpo haciéndome sentir su duro miembro excitado, luego abrió la canilla de agua, y me condujo debajo de la ducha aun pegada a él.

Después de haber sacado todo el jabón de nuestro cuerpo, me alza en forma de princesa, y me lleva directo a mi habitación, yo estaba perpleja, será posible que quiera seguir teniendo sexo, pero si hace no mucho de 2 horas que hicimos el amor, y va a querer otra vez.

―Ikuto que haces―pude reaccionar.

―Te dije que no iba a poder aguantar me estabas excitando apropósito―dijo mirándome con sus ojos zafiros lleno de lujuria.

―Yo no te estaba provocando, tú quisiste que nos bañáramos juntos, o ya se te olvido.

―Claro que no se me olvido. Es que eres tan irresistible.

―Pero dijiste que hoy íbamos a una cita al parque― dije para cambiar el tema no es que no esté excitada a mí me gustaría estar en la cama con él.

―Sera después bella mía. Y me acostó en la cama y el encima mío.

Y así volvimos hacer el amor pero ahora era más salvaje que el de hace rato, este era como si él quería saciar su placer, el otro era más bien para hacerme sentir querida amada.

Después de eso, nos fuimos a bañar otra vez pero esta vez cada uno por su parte, porque no iba a aguantar otra ronda más de sexo.

En el parque, caminando de las manos los dos como una bella pareja, estaban hablando de cosa triviales, y escuchando el murmuro de la gente como ''que linda pareja'' ''se ven muy bien juntos'' ''me recuerda la época en que era joven'' decía una pareja de abuelitos.

―Escuchaste eso Ikuto― dije mirándolo ― Llegaremos a estar jun tos hasta que seamos abuelitos.

―Claro que sí y si hay otra vida después de la muerte, también ahí vamos a estar juntos para siempre.

―Como te amo Ikuto― y le di un beso

―Te gustaría un helado ― me dijo rompiendo el beso.

Esbozo una sonrisa ― Si quiero.

― ¿De qué sabor quieres?― pregunto.

― Chocolate

― Es mi sabor preferido ― dijo.

― El mío también ― cada vez encontraba algo en común con Ikuto.

― Bueno me esperas en este columpio mientras yo compro el helado ―dijo dándome un fugaz beso en los labios.

Estaba tan feliz ya nada iba a salir mal, todo estaba en su lugar. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien me hablaba hasta que me toco el hombro y ahí pude divisar. Me quede en shock, pero que hace aquí.

―Que haces aquí ― espete.


	18. Capitulo Final

**Capítulo 18.**

―Que haces aquí―espete.

Estaba ahí con la mirada baja con un jeans que medio se le caía una camisa de color blanco que tenía afuera de su pantalón, no era por nada pero era guapo aunque yo siempre lo vi como un amigo.

―Solo quería disculparme contigo Amu ― contesto. ― Lo siento mucho solo quería hacerle una broma a Ikuto. (Mintió)

Es que era un estúpido, no pensaba en lo que yo iba a sufrir con lo que me dijo, yo lo quiero mucho como un amigo.

―Y no pensaste como debería sentirme― dije en un susurro el cual pudo escuchar muy bien.

―Por favor perdóname, no fue mi intensión hacerte daño, no pensé, creí que sería divertido, ver celoso a Ikuto. (Volvió a mentir).

Amu lo miraba expectante obviamente ella le perdonaría, no estaba enojada con el solo se estaba haciendo la orgullosa, por lo que hizo.

―No te preocupes Zero, ya no importa, lo importante es que Ikuto no me dejo, y creo que tampoco lo creyó.

Estaba furioso consigo mismo no podía creer que Amu fuera tan inocente en no percatarse de lo que el sentía, y del por qué hizo lo que hizo para que Ikuto lo dejara, mientras estaba en sus pensamientos, Amu lo abraza.

―Amigos otra vez ― dijo con una sonrisa, que a Zero le dolió hasta el alma.

―Claro que si Amu ― dijo con un deje de dolor. ― Me tengo que ir Amu mañana tengo examen en la facultad, y gracias por perdonarme.

Se fue desapareciendo de la vista de Amu, pero lo que Amu no sabía es que Ikuto lo observaba, y estaba un poco celoso por el abrazo que le dio a Zero, pero a la vez contento de que Zero se haya dado por vencido.

Con su paso lento y sensual se fue acercando a Amu y lo abrazo por detrás. Amu dio un respigo al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba pero se relajó cuando percibió que era Ikuto.

Ikuto le paso el helado de chocolate y antes de soltarla le dio un beso en la mejilla.

―Vamos allá en el banco para sentarnos ― susurro en su oído, haciendo que a Amu le recorriera un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo. Ikuto era el único que lograba eso en ella. ― Y me cuentas lo que paso, he visto a Zero, marcharse del parque, estaban hablando.

Al parecer Amu estaba tranquila, porque no le puso nerviosa el comentario de Ikuto. Obviamente ella seguía creyendo que Zero lo hizo como broma.

―Ah sí vamos y te cuento lo que paso.

Se fueron paso a paso hasta llegar al banco donde se sentaron al sentarse, Ikuto agarra a Amu y lo besa, al parecer no podía esperar más para dale un beso. Para Ikuto Amu era excepcional, lo que más le atraía de Amu no solo era su enorme belleza sino también su inocencia que debes en cuando lo hacía enojar como nunca ya que ella creía todo lo que le decían, Pero le inocencia que tenía Amu era lo que le hacía más bella, y que todos la quieran y estén enamorados de ellas. No culpaba a Zero por estar enamorado de Amu quien lo haría, si el mismo se había enamorado de ella en tan solo veinticuatro horas.

―Zero vino a disculparse con lo que dijo ayer en la cafetería ― empezó ― me dijo que era una broma que te hizo para ver si te ponías celoso, pero que no pensó en hacerme daño y que lo siente mucho.

No lo podría creer sí que era bueno Zero con las mentiras, pero me siento mal por él, al parecer Amu ni se dio cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de ella, pobrecito, Amu nunca sabrá que Zero estaba enamorado de ella, siento lastima por el en ese sentido.

―Lo que quiere decir es que nunca estuve con otro que no sea tu Ikuto, eso me hace muy feliz ― dijo con un dulce sonrisa en sus labios, abrazando a Ikuto, el cual se sorprendió, ya que Amu no era así, a excepción de cuando esta borracha.

―A mí también me hace feliz de que tú seas feliz Amu ― mientras se acercaba a su cara y con solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia, Ikuto empieza a besar a Amu con una pasión exorbitante,

El beso era apasionado ambos dejaron caer su helado a medio comer, y amu se aferró al cuello de Ikuto, mientras que en la atraía más hacia su cuerpo y lo apretaba más y más, agarrada de su cintura, cuando Amu abrió la boca para poder respirar, en eso Ikuto aprovecho y así explorar el interior de Amu con su lengua, se soltaron por falta de aire, estaban jadeando de tanta pasión.

―Ikuto…. ― dijo jadeando con la respiración entrecortada. ― Te amo tanto. Y le dio un abrazo.

―Yo también te amo tanto, que no dejare que seas de nadie más que mío ― susurro en su oído. ― Por eso cuando cumpla 18 años le diré a mis padres que me quiero casar contigo, y que quiero ser parte de tu vida siempre. Él se aleja un poco de Amu le agarra de la mano y le dice:

― Que me dices Amu estarías dispuesta a esperar y después casarte con migo y convertirte en la Señora Tsukiyomi. Amu estaba anonada, eso era lo que ella siempre había soñado casarse con la persona amada, el cual había encontrado y ese era Ikuto.

―Claro que si esperaría todo lo que sea con tal de estar contigo siempre Ikuto.

Él estaba feliz}, más que nunca en eso agarra a Amu de la mano y lo lleva, consigo.

―A dónde vamos Ikuto ― pregunto Amu incrédula de no saber a dónde le llevaba Ikuto.

―Vamos festejar esta noticia en tu apartamento los dos solos Amu-koi ― dijo resaltando el koi, pero con una sensualidad única en él.

Amu percibió de que se trataba su celebración, lo que la hizo sonrojar, Ikuto la vio de reojo y empezó a reír.

―Por qué te ríes― preguntó Amu.

―Amor, eres increíblemente hermosa, y ese sonrojo, te hace aún más, y estoy feliz de que tú me ames y que también sea tu único y primer amante. Se giró y beso a Amu, cuando la soltó volvió a retomar su camino directo al departamento de Amu, por un momento estaba agradecido de que Amu viviera sola, sin la vigilancia de sus padres.

Al llegar al apartamento de Amu, abrió la puerta luego cerro con seguro para que nadie pueda interrumpir entrando de golpe. Y empezó a besarla dirigiéndola a su habitación, Amu no opuso resistencia ni decía nada, se dejaba llevar por el impulso de Ikuto, y el de sus sentimientos que gritaban dentro de ella para estar siempre cerca de Ikuto.

Cuando entraron al dormitorio Ikuto depósito a Amu en su cama sin romper ese beso y con las manos la iba desnudando y así pasaron toda la tarde y hasta la noche demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban y que siempre estarían juntos.

FIN…


End file.
